There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus including a housing, a sheet supply tray, and an image recording portion, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-209710. The sheet supply tray is configured to support a sheet to be conveyed and is provided on a rear surface of the housing. The image recording portion is disposed in the housing. In this image recording apparatus, a sheet supported on the sheet supply tray is conveyed to the image recording portion, and an image is recorded onto the sheet conveyed to the image recording portion.
Further, there is also known an image recording apparatus including a housing, a sheet supply tray configured to support a sheet, and a dust proof cover configured to cover a sheet supporting surface of the sheet supply tray in order to suppress a foreign object such as dust from entering into the housing through an opening formed in a portion of the housing where the sheet supply tray is provided, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86640.
Still further, there is also known a sheet conveying device provided with a housing and a sheet supply tray. The sheet supply tray is pivotally movably supported to the housing and configured to support a plurality of sheets. There is also known an image recording apparatus provided with such a sheet conveying device. In this conventional sheet conveying device, the sheet supply tray is pivotally moved in a direction away from the housing to be inclined rearward, and a plurality of sheets in a stacked state is loaded onto the sheet supply tray from the above to be supported thereon while the sheet supply tray maintains in its rearwardly inclined posture. At the time of a recording operation, the sheets are conveyed into the housing one by one successively from the uppermost sheet. As such, the sheet supply tray remains open upward. The housing has an opening through which the sheets are conveyed into the housing. A foreign object such as dust may enter into the housing through the opening, resulting in an operation failure.
In an image reading-recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-128365, in order to prevent a foreign object from entering into the housing, a box-shaped document receiving tray (corresponding to a dustproof cover) is provided at a housing to cover a portion of a recording sheet tray (corresponding to a sheet supply tray) opening outward. The document receiving tray is pivotally movable relative to the housing and detachably attached to the housing.